Un Estocolmo Desordenado
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Síndrome de Estocolmo:Cuando la persona secuestrada desarrolla sentimientos afectivos hacia su(s) secuestrador(es). Sasuke debió aprender esto por las malas, sin embargo al parecer no se arrepintió.—'Él tiene lo que todas las mujeres desean. Una fuerza inigualable, un físico de ensueño y la inteligencia que pocos hombres poseen'—Pero él solo quería una cosa y era aparearse con ella


**Título**: Un Estocolmo Desordenado

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet (Kigen-chan)

**Género**: Romance/Drama

**Pareja**: Sasuhina

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-sensei, la historia sí es mía, ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Notas de la Autora**: ¡Hola queridos lectores! Hace mucho no he subido nada, pero aquí les dejo este One-shot para que sepan que no he muerto (XD), de verdad les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado, este puede prácticamente tomarse como mi regalo de año nuevo para mis lectores (de verdad los aprecio a todos), este ha sido un año muy largo y de verdad es lindo que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, seguiré escribiendo arduamente para no perder el estilo y cada vez darles mejor material a leer, espero les guste.

**Introducción**:

Síndrome de Estocolmo: Cuando la persona secuestrada desarrolla sentimientos afectivos hacia su(s) secuestrador(es). Hinata debió aprender esto por las malas, sin embargo al parecer no se arrepintió. —'Él tiene lo que todas las mujeres desean. Una fuerza inigualable, un físico de ensueño y la inteligencia que pocos hombres poseen'— Pero él solo quería una "cosa" y era aparearse con la Hyuga. Nunca esperó enamorarse de ella.

**Advertencia**:

Obviamente debido a que Naruto ya terminó (¿Por qué Kishimoto, por qué? :'( ) este fic no es apegado al final (la verdad, los fanfics a partir de ahora obviamente no van apegados al final si tienen pareja crack), por lo que cualquier duda del principio, ya saben, fue modificado por necesidad del fic. Gracias por leer, ya saben, un Review es lo mejor para motivar a un escritor.

Hinata en este fic presenta al inicio características parecidas a Hinata Road to Ninja, sin embargo, durante toda la trama hay muchos cambios de ánimo por parte de ella, cuando ella cuente su historia sonará como "Road to ninja" y cuando ella la narre, entenderán el porqué del cambio de "personalidad". Al final Hinata se puede decir, es producto de "el desarrollo del fic", espero disfruten la lectura.

_Capítulo Único_

Hinata Pov's

Encerrada, la maldita reja no se abría, ¿desde cuando hablaba así? Según recuerdo era dulce y educada, tímida a más no poder; bien, después de que ese cobarde Uchiha me violara ya nada me importaba. No comía, no hablaba, no me importaba morir desde hace un mes…

Me sentía estúpida… ¿Cómo dejé que me atraparan?

Simple, después de la guerra al parecer nadie se molestó en buscarme y ese maldito Uchiha se aprovechó de la ocasión.

Flash Back (Narrado desde el punto de vista de Hinata del presente)

Ahí estaba yo, tirada en el suelo como basura viendo la victoria de Konoha sobre ese maldito Uchiha que se creía el rey del mundo y que tantos problemas le había traído a nuestro mundo ninja al igual que con la aparición de Kaguya… todos pensaban que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Naruto pensaba que Sasuke volvería, sin embargo no pasó.

El único Uchiha sobreviviente miró a un semiinconsciente Naruto, luego le dio la espalda y me miró… esos aterradores ojos bañados en sangre me decía a gritos que algo malo sucedería. Con toda la niebla sobre nosotros sentí de pronto que me alejaban del suelo y ese ninja renegado, uno de los dos ninjas que acababan de marcar historia, me tomaba como a un mísero saco de papas y me alejaba de la escena conmovedora de mis amigos festejando el triunfo a pesar de sus graves heridas.

— ¡Na-Naru…!—fue lo primero que se me ocurrió gritar, Naruto podría vencer a Sasuke y mantenerlo preso (al menos eso pensaba yo ignorando que él ya había excedido su uso de chakra) hasta que Konoha decidiera que hacer con él, sin embargo sentí una mano sobre mi boca haciendo que mis palabras no salieran completas de ella y una mirada asesina vino a mí haciéndome mirar los ojos profundos e indescifrables de mi captor mientras yo estaba aterrorizada

—Una palabra más Hyuga, y terminarás peor que tu estúpido primo—esas palabras me hirieron y me hicieron sentir más culpable e inútil de lo que ya me sentía; debido a que recibí varios ataques de Madara antes de terminar la lucha no pude ayudar hasta el final, sin embargo la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me maldije luego por no callar

— ¿A dónde me lleva? —y después de eso todo se volvió oscuro

.

.

.

Al día siguiente (u horas después, no lo recuerdo con exactitud) me desperté con un dolor agudo en el cuello, supuse que había sido noqueada, intenté levantarme, sin embargo unas cadenas me lo impidieron, estaba atada a lo que parecía una "cama" de calabozo que en realidad solo era una tabla sucia que me separaba del suelo ¿había dormido ahí? Este dolor de espalda era palpable. Lo que menos esperé era que mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de mi espalda la puerta se abriera mostrándolo.

El demonio Uchiha por el que todas las ninjas femeninas babeaban, sin embargo lo único que yo veía era a un peligroso criminal ninja, creído, aprovechado de su fuerza incomparable y con el ego por las nubes, en ese tiempo era muy tímida así que reaccioné al verlo sonrojándome y apartando la vista.

— ¡Uchiha-san! —él se movió rápido entre la habitación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tuve frente a mí, no mentiré, ese fue casi el mayor susto de mi vida

—Shhh...—me chitó y obedecí, sin embargo lo que menos esperaba era que empezara a abrir mi chaqueta y aunque quise detenerlo y ¡gritarle que era todo un Hentai! no lo hice, sabía que si era tan estúpida y hacía eso era capaz de violarme mientras dormía… prefería saber que planeaba primero, aunque me imaginaba que era

Lo vi retirar mi chaqueta totalmente dejándome en mi camisa de rejilla ninja la cual resaltaba enormemente lo que yo siempre intentaba ocultar, lo vi relamerse los labios y eso tanto como me asustó, muy en el fondo de mi aterrado subconsciente… me excitó, me sentí estúpida, ¿Cómo podía excitarme en un momento así? Cerré mis ojos al verlo acercarse, sentí su respiración en mi cuello y activé mi Byakugan al sentir algo anormal. Uchiha estaba mandando chakra a… ¿sus dientes? Extraño y casi teóricamente imposible, aunque al parecer ese maldito secuestrador lo había logrado.

—Hyuga…—su aliento me erizó la piel, sentí sus suaves y delgados labios rozarme ese sensible lugar y aun con los ojos cerrados y desactivando el Byakugan lo sentí. Un mordisco hábil y de precisión perfecta marcó mi cuello a lo que grité adolorida, ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera perforado la yugular? Lo sentí casi sobre esa vena vital

— ¡¿Nani?! —dije, e intenté apartarlo de mí pero al parecer sus planes no acababan ahí, sacó sus dientes de mi cuello ahora marcado y a lo que en mi respecta me mandó una señal poco sana con ese extraño brillo ocular

—Hyuga, tienes suerte—me tomó de mi mentón aplicando presión y obligándome a verlo, lo miré asustada en ese momento, me estaba tratando como a una muñeca y a todo eso: ¿a que se refería con suerte?

—Su- el-suélteme—mis ojos en ese momento no reflejaron nada más que coraje, el miedo aunque seguía ahí latente no era tan fuerte como ese enojo que había surgido en mí al sentirme presa y prácticamente un objeto por mi secuestrador

—No—su voz grave y seca me hizo temerle por un segundo—Te he elegido como la procreadora del nuevo clan Uchiha y así será— ¿yo? ¿Por qué? Tenía a cualquier otra chica a sus pies y de todas ellas me elegía a mí, al parecer la única que nunca lo miró con ojos de enamorada

— ¿Por qué? —no tartamudeé de nuevo, la furia seguía creciendo en mí, se seguía acercando a mí en lo que hablaba

—Porque eres portadora del Byakugan y… porque eres la primera mujer que no lo aceptaría— '¿Qué creía ese imbécil que era? ¿Una máquina de bebés? ¿¡Por qué se acerca tanto!?', aunque ahora pienso esto en ese momento solo sentí un escalofrío mientras el miedo corría por mis venas —y eso aunque no lo creas… me incita—se acercó a mi cuello de nuevo y pasó su lengua por la reciente herida que brotaba sangre y sin embargo por prestarle atención no lo noté

— ¿¡Qui-Quién te crees que eres!? —lo aparté y lo abofeteé con el Jukken activado causando que brotara sangre de su boca, ¿cómo no perdió un diente? Eso nunca lo sabré; mi otra mano la dirigí a su estómago pero no esperé que la detuviera con tanta facilidad, y tomara mi muñeca tan fuerte que sentí que si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza, seguramente la rompería, su mirada solo expedía enojo, furia y algo parecido a una sonrisa psicópata que en algún bizarro mundo, me pareció… provocativa

—No—su tono fue directo, sin censuras y totalmente aterrorizante, esa sonrisa solo prometía dolor, su mano con mi muñeca hicieron que esta quedara pegada a la pared sintiendo el relieve del irregular muro, puso su otra mano en mi cuello y me acercó a su rostro que parecía prometer dolor puro—la pregunta correcta es… ¿Quién te crees que eres tú? Porque al parecer has olvidado quien es el estúpido secuestrado y quien es el secuestrador, quien es el que está aquí porque nadie se molestó en buscarla y quien está aquí por mero placer—mis ojos expresaron terror y miedo, quería llorar, de pronto sentí más fuerza por su parte, mi mueca de dolor habló por mí misma—y has olvidado otra cosa… aquí el que mando soy yo…—sus ojos anteriormente negros ahora eran de un rojo intenso que me dejó helada, como en ese entonces era más tímida que ahora sentí miedo, uno que se hacía presente en mi mirada de terror, apretó más fuerte mi cuello aun sin ahogarme causándome dolor y una sensación de pánico ¿acaso me mataría? — ¿sabes? Me excita ver el miedo en tus ojos—y en lo que cerré los ojos sentí humedad en mi boca… ¿ese sujeto me besó? Mi primer beso lo perdí con un asesino al que a penas y conocía de vista

Forcejeé todo lo que pude, pero parecía que no cedería, se mantenía tomándome del cuello hasta que movió su mano y me jaló los cabellos causando que por mi queja lograra introducir su lengua en mi boca, intenté usar mi otra mano con el Jukken pero mi golpe jamás le llegó ya que un clon apareció para sostenerme, lo mordí en un intento desesperado por liberarme y sin embargo eso solo pareció incitarlo más ya que aplicaba más fuerza y me mordía con más intensidad, ahora enrollaba su lengua con la mía haciéndome sentir su sabor, nada mal y excitante con el sabor de su sangre anteriormente derramada que ahora se mezclaba con la que yo misma derramaba al sentir el corte que el Uchiha estaba produciéndome, pero en estos momentos el miedo fue más fuerte

Se me hizo difícil sostener la contraria pero lo logré, él harto de que me resistiera se separó y empezó a acariciar mis pechos llevando una mano a mi espalda y la otra sobre la tela mientras otro clon aparecía para sostener mi otra muñeca…

—Tienes el cuerpo perfecto para hacerme disfrutar y de paso…. Dar a luz a numerosos hijos—en ese momento me sentí la mujer más desgraciada del mundo, ese Uchiha al parecer no se detendría, empecé a llorar y el lamió mis lágrimas mientras quitaba su mano de mi espalda y empezaba a recorrer mis piernas en caricias descaradas para mi desgracia

—No llores pequeña Hyuga…—me volvió a besar más suavemente y fue al lado de mi cuello sin la mordedura e hizo otra idéntica, grité de una manera extraña de nuevo, como si emitiera un gemido muy agudo, mientras él succionaba mi sangre, me empecé a sentir sucia, ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Sé que no es digno de un Shinobi pero no pude evitar hablar ante esa sensación atemorizante recorriendo mi sangre

—Te suplico… déjame ir—las lágrimas no se detenían y su gesto demandante en lugar de detenerse se hizo más notorio, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro

—No—me besó de nuevo mostrando lujuria en el acto y ya no me resistí más, pero tampoco correspondí, simplemente me dejé llevar, me había cansado de luchar contra alguien obviamente más fuerte, no quería estar con él pero era obvio que llorando no conseguiría salir ilesa

No mentiré, en ese momento me permití disfrutar el beso, húmedo, demandante, excitante, caliente, sentí sus labios acariciar los míos con prisa y fuerza, su lengua rozar la mía y esa sensación de ser dominada que me aterró en su momento, lo sentí separarse y me miró satisfecho, mis mejillas ardían por el calor del momento haciendo denotar que sentía la temperatura del lugar subir, lamió mi cuello en la herida más reciente y se separó totalmente viéndome de frente y sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida y extrañamente seductora.

—Al parecer, ya ha sido mucho por hoy—el coraje y las lágrimas no se detenían, fue una estupidez lo que hice en ese momento y me arrepiento con cada célula de mi ser

— ¡Déjeme ir con Naruto-kun! —sus ojos parecieron sorprendidos, claro, nunca había levantado la voz como en ese instante, su entrecejo se frunció y me miró con ojos fríos de nuevo, al parecer no le gustó nada lo que escuchó, en ese momento me sentí la mujer más estúpida del mundo, ya me había dejado en paz ¿Por qué tuve que meter la pata?

—Con que Naruto… ¿nee? —se volteó haciendo que por alguna razón lo viera más alto de lo normal, soltó una carcajada y recuerdo como temblé mientras él a pasos lentos se acercaba a mí con esa sonrisa irónica que tanto temía—ese inútil está feliz con Sakura, nunca se fijaría en ti, por eso, es un estúpido—ese fue un golpe a mi orgullo—Deberías agradecer que yo sí tengo buen gusto—yo me sentía algo confundida ¿buen gusto? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—No-no me importa, al menos él es lo que quiero… ¡Nunca podría querer a alguien como usted! —me sorprendí, nunca había alzado tanto la voz, mi ética no me lo permitía, y ese fue el detonante para mi peor pesadilla

En ese momento se acercó a mí con su Sharingan activo y una sonrisa de infarto, logrando una gran hazaña ¡logró pasar por encima de mi Dojutsu y someterme a su Genjutsu!, el Tsukuyomi, técnica que solo pude recordar en su hermano Itachi, no porque la hubiera usado en mí sino por su batalla contra Kakashi-sensei.

Después de varios días atrapada en el genjutsu siendo torturada poco a poco de manera violenta y que solo parecía querer someterme a su control poniendo a prueba mí espíritu según mi yo de antes inquebrantable, todo se volvió oscuro.

Fin Flash Back

Recuerdo que amanecí sin ropa, marcas de mordiscos por todo mi cuerpo especialmente en las zonas erógenas, moretones con marcas de dedos en todos los lugares sanos anteriormente y un gran dolor en mi feminidad… después de ese entonces me sentí lo peor que pudo haber en el mundo, desde ese primer día cambié, dejé de ser la inocente, dulce y tímida Hinata Hyuga

Después de eso las demás veces que llegaba era lo mismo, solo que me mantenía consciente, yo no gemía y si gemía lo hacía muy bajo para no darle el placer de saber que me estaba ocasionando placer—Irónico ¿No? —

Tres meses han pasado desde que inicié esta rapsodia, desde ese día con esta rutina inhumana: Comía poco, me sentaba a recordar, pasaba todo el día sin hablar, comía y luego Sasuke aparecía para aparearse conmigo como si fuéramos perros en celo y si no terminaba muy dolorida dormía, sin embargo últimamente lo sentía más suavemente, considerado y en algunos casos tan tierno que no parecía él mismo.

Un mes después

Ya ha pasado otro mes, creo que so los que llevo aquí, la verdad no recuerdo mucho desde cuándo llegué; me han dado más libertades, puedo salir de mi jaula, pero no puedo salir de esta casa. Una vez lo intenté y el sello implantado por Sasuke me lo impidió por medio de un gran dolor que invadió más que todo mi cuello de tanta intensidad no pude quitármelo durante dos días, ahora todo está muy extraño, no tengo tanta necesidad de escapar, me siento extraña, más pesada, algo más sensible, ¿qué me ocurre?, no será que… oh por Dios, creo que mis sospechas son ciertas… activé mi Byakugan y vi dos pequeñas luces en mi interior, sí, tuve razón, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en mi rostro y me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo sin importarme lo demás ¡Iba a ser madre!

Al día siguiente en el presente.

Al día siguiente tuve que admitir que dormí de maravilla, Sasuke la noche anterior me había tratado como nunca. Extrañamente suave, tierno y reconfortante, llenándome de suaves besos con sabor a chocolate, caricias tiernas, casi como masajeando mi maltratado cuerpo y en su momento con un delicado vaivén en lugar de las casi mortales embestidas que siempre recibía, sí; esa noche me había tratado como una reina. Recuerdo que en medio del vaivén me susurraba palabras reconfortantes como: "princesa, mía, suave, tierna, todo irá bien" incluso hasta un atrevido: "oh sí Hina, eres la mejor" que me hizo casi morir de un sonrojo, debo admitir que esa noche sí me permití gemir y hasta se puede decir que lo intentaba provocar en medio de los sucesos.

Sin embargo el día de hoy, Sasuke ha actuado muy extraño, me mira y quita la mirada, se acerca y cuando parece querer hacer algo se aleja. Ahora ha dejado ropa limpia en lugar de mi habitual "bata de dormir", salgo de mi prisión al baño casi corriendo, pues tenía muchas náuseas y lo miro en medio del pasillo, seguí mi paso intentando pasar inadvertida, cuando empieza a hablar su voz me detiene por unos segundos.

—Apresúrate, necesito hablar contigo—a lo que yo extrañada seguí hasta el baño para vomitar y luego me puse a pensar ¿De qué querrá hablar? Así que nada más me terminé de arreglar y fui caminando a su habitación algo nerviosa

Cuando entré lo miré, sentado en su cama, pensativo, cuando me miró dejó su postura pensante y se levantó para tomarme de los hombros y sentarme en su cama, él seguía de pie delante de mí. Uno de sus clones le colocó una silla detrás para que pudiera sentarse.

—Hinata, necesito que te marches— ¿¡Qué! de qué me había perdido?, por alguna bizarra razón esas palabras solo lograron hacerme entristecer

— ¿Por qué? —mi voz sonaba dolida, se suponía que hoy le daría una gran noticia

—Esto no está funcionando—me miró a mis ojos con sus profundos ojos Onix—sin querer, me he enamorado de ti—cuando terminó esa frase mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿eso era una declaración? —No estaba en mis planes eso, además, la sola idea de que pienses en el Dobe mientras te tomo me hace querer ir a la aldea a asesinarlo y recriminarle que siempre fue un idiota por apartarte de mí—cuando terminó de decir esa frase no sentí el pánico que había sentido cuando llegué, ya que lo había dicho de una manera tan sincera que me hizo sentir que algo se conmovía dentro de mí—así que, mañana temprano, partiremos, te guiaré hasta la entrada a Konoha y serás libre ¿entendido? —su mirada parecía dolida, su voz sonaba demandante al terminar, pero mientras hablaba se notaba lo que le costaba pronunciar ciertas palabras clave

— ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun por qué? —por alguna razón me costaba hablar también, no esperaba que esto acabara así ¿Qué añoraba mi libertad?, ¡Claro!, pero ahora no estaba tan segura, no ahora que ya no podía pensar solo por mí, no quería dar tristes explicaciones en unos años, no quería darle explicaciones a mi padre de porqué llegaba a la aldea en **este** estado, una lágrima que sequé rápidamente salió de mi ojo izquierdo

—No quiero mantenerte aquí sabiendo que quieres irte, no ahora que he fallado en mis planes, no ahora que no quiero hacerte daño—tomó mi mejilla y la acarició con sus varoniles manos mientras yo no quería mirarlo a los ojos— Lo único que espero es que no me odies a pesar de todo lo que te hice—iba a responderle que no lo odiaba pero en eso desapareció en una nube tras una sonrisa triste, miré la cama de él y me lancé a llorar, lloré toda la tarde y la noche, Sasuke no había venido a cumplir la rutina, simplemente se fue, debería prepararme para partir, dormir de noche y ahorrar energías para el día siguiente ¡Al fin vería a Naruto!

Ahora que lo pienso, ya no siento esa emoción al pensar en él que cuando llegué, ya no siento todo ese amor que sentía cuando recordaba esos hermosos ojos azul cielo, ya no tengo esa necesidad de estar a su lado, ya no lo quiero ver, yo, yo creo que ahora quiero caminar al lado de alguien más… ya no quiero volver a Konoha, debo estar loca para no querer volver, pero ahora yo solo… yo solo… quiero…

Al día siguiente

Me levanté con dolor de cabeza, mis ojos arden, mi cabeza duele, ¡Claro!, me dormí en medio del llanto, recuerdo todo lo que pasó por mi mente ayer y otra lágrima sale de mis ojos, las seco rápidamente y me dirijo a tomar un baño, no quería oler mal hoy… que volvía a Konoha…

Me cepillé el cabello, vi la bandeja que normalmente siempre estaba llena de frutas ahora con una caja de rollos de canela encima, otra lágrima salió de mis ojos, Sasuke recordó que a mí me encantan. Cada vez la nostalgia me invadía más, cada vez estaba más insegura de querer irme, caminé hasta mi jaula y Sasuke estaba dentro, me miró de los pies a la cabeza y pasó a mi lado colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza mientras decía una frase que me hizo querer llorar

—Nos vamos Hyuga— ¿Hyuga? ¿No era su "Hina"? no quiero que me trate así, yo… tampoco quiero esto…

Me limité a seguirlo luego de que las palabras se me atoraran en la garganta, salimos de "habitación" de la cual me despedí, pasamos frente al cuarto de Sasuke, testigo de todas las veces que compartimos como "amantes" esas noches de placer, otras lágrimas escurrieron al pasar por el umbral de la salida al fin libre…

¿Acaso no quería mi libertad?

Me subió a un caballo y él se subió detrás de mí mientras este empezaba su suave trote a Konoha, en este momento me permití aspirar el varonil aroma de Sasuke, nada comparado con ningún otro aroma, ese aroma como a madera fresca, y a salvajismo lo envolvía, era tan… atrayente…

Sentí su calor, cerré mis ojos e imaginé de nuevo el mundo sin Sasuke, como era el mundo antes de él, mis amigos, los extrañaba, pero ahora, si él no estuviera lo extrañaría, mi familia, nunca fui muy querida por ellos, por eso sentiría un gran vacío si él no estuviera… Naruto… él nunca me enseñó ese amor que ahora siento, ahora, solo quiero que Sasuke y **nosotros** seamos felices por un momento… sí, antes era un mundo aburrido y vacío…

Llegamos a Konoha y yo miré el suelo al bajarme del caballo, Sasuke me levantó el mentón y besó mi frente antes de decirme:

—Hasta nunca pequeña—me volteé y empecé a caminar en dirección a la entrada, mis pasos eran lentos y las lágrimas no se detenían, en eso me di cuenta de algo…

No solo dejaría ir a quien amo… sino también una parte de mí y a quien **nos** daría el amor que necesitáramos… si me iba, tal vez nunca volvería… yo

—Sasuke—susurré, pero él a pesar de estar por montar su caballo se detuvo

—Hyuga…—lo interrumpí gritando

— ¡No me digas así!—me volteé y admiré como abrió sus ojos más de lo normal sorprendido—yo soy tu Hina—me sonrojé en ese momento mientras empecé a caminar en dirección a él, una lluvia de hojas otoñales caía despacio sobre nosotros—no me dejes aquí—lo miré sorprenderse, pero aun no hablaba—no me hagas apartarme de la persona que amo—en eso él pareció quedar en shock, llegué al frente de él y coloqué una de sus manos sobre mi panza que ya denotaba un poco de volumen—no **nos** dejes—él pareció captar el mensaje al instante ya que me abrazó al instante y permanecía conmigo unos segundos permitiéndome llorar en su cálido pecho unos momentos—Sasuke…—dije al lograr mirar sus ojos ahora negros y cálidos, antes de que él se acercara a besarme de la manera más tierna que jamás había sentido de él, luego de unos segundos disfrutando el dulce tacto él habló

—Yo también te amo Hina—se agachó y quedó frente a mi pancita de quiz meses —y también te amo a ti pequeño o pequeña—y depositó un suave beso en la misma que me hizo soltar lágrimas de la emoción, se puso de nuevo de pie y me besó antes de llevarme a sentar con él a la raíz de un árbol, ignorando que estábamos prácticamente en la entrada de Konoha y cualquiera podría vernos

—No es solo uno Sasuke—al decir esto me sonrojé como antes y él pareció sonreír un poco más de lo que ya sonreía mientras su mano acariciaba mi vientre—Sasuke, a partir de hoy, quiero ser una Uchiha—dije decidida al tenerlo junto a mí

—Ya lo eres Hinata—me dijo sonriendo después de ese conmovedor momento mientras besaba mi marca del cuello del lado derecho—pronto iremos donde tu padre si es lo que quieres y le pediré tu mano en matrimonio—yo me sonrojé ante esos planes, sí, eso era muy dulce viniendo de él—No más jaula, nos mudaremos, los bebés y tú necesitarán espacio—yo lo abracé mientras él se acomodaba mejor en mi hombro (cosa bastante difícil debido a la diferencia de estaturas) mientras seguía narrando sus planes futuros conmigo—y apenas lleguemos a mi cama, recuperaremos el día que perdimos ayer—me sonrojé—y te poseeré seguro de que ahora solo yo estoy en tu mente mi preciosa Hina—en eso lo besé y me senté en su regazo mientras me acercaba a sus labios

—Solo tú habitas mi mente—besé su cuello mientras lo sentía retorcerse suavemente por el beso—solo te amo a ti—besé su mejilla—yo… solo soy tuya—y lo besé en sus labios mientras él tomaba mi cintura y yo lo tomaba del cuello, el beso se volvía candente y alrededor hacía más calor, Sasuke cortó el beso

—Apresurémonos Hina, no quiero poseerte aquí donde cualquiera pueda verte—en eso me tomó de la mano mientras se subía al caballo y luego me subía antes de apretar la riendas dirigir el rumbo y volver a besarme mientras nos alejábamos de Konoha

En medio de nuestra ida se escuchó a lo lejos algo inesperado:

— ¡Teme ¿Qué le haces a Hinata-chan?! —ambos abrimos nuestros ojos, nos miramos de manera cómplice y soltarmos una carcajada

Naruto nos había visto

Fin Hinata Pov's

Después de eso, en Konoha se esperaba ansiosamente el día en que Sasuke y Hinata volvieran a la aldea a casarse, ¡pues claro! Naruto muy feliz por su amigo difuminó por toda la aldea que ellos dos estaban saliendo, desde ese día Hiashi espera a Sasuke con varios kunais en la manga y el poder del Byakugan pidiendo una explicación por su hija de parte de su nuevo yerno, quien ahora, estaba cumpliendo su placentero deber como esposo con Hinata de Uchiha Hyuga.

Fin… ¿o no?

**Notas Finales**: Un Review siempre es bien recibido :D Rompí mi récord en palabras en un One-shot n.n

El ganador de la votación pasada fue… ¡ItaHina!, que saldrá con su nuevo fic "¡Acosador Acosado!" un fic aún más picoso que este, en segundo lugar quedó… un ¡MadaHina! Que saldrá con su fic "Pagándole al Líder Uchiha", el SasuHina quedó en tercer lugar, pero como ya tenía este sin dudas de que estaba revisado entonces lo publiqué primero.

¿Cuál fic quieren que publique primero: El MadaHIna o ItaHina (ambos solo les falta el final)? Yo hago la pregunta porque no me gusta publicar Fanfics seguidos unos de otros, por eso lo haría con un lapso de uno a dos meses para publicar otro fanfic.

Ambos fics vendrán subidos de tono, aunque el ItaHina venga más gracioso y el MadaHina más sensualón (jajá)

Déjenme su opinión del fic en un Review (siempre me inspiran) y si les gustaría un tema en específico para otro fic pueden decírmelo, ustedes son los mejores.

Un saludo especial para **HinachanDarck** :D

Gracias por el apoyo

Feliz Navidad (Atrasada) y Año Nuevo (Adelantado) a todos.

Se despide su amiga

**Kigen no Lawliet (Kigen-chan)**


End file.
